no one is safe
by youlietoziiiiiim
Summary: after a horrible accident in the lab zim turns into a monster when he gets angry or stressed and dib is trying to find a cure befor it gets worse.
1. the accident

**hello IZ fans this is my second story and i hope you enjoy this story **

**I DONT OWN IZ**

* * *

(Zim was in his lab working with a new potion he been working on, he had his goggles on and was mixing the potion into 1 that was blue, he pored the the 1 in his hand that was purple into the blue and it turned into a yellowish gold color) SUCCESS! I FINALY DID IT!

what ya make masta (gir said simlieing)

becareful gir this is the best work ive done today

but what it DOOOOOO

what it as you so called dooooo is that it um um...FRIKLEGROEIT I FOR GOT! **(for people who dont know thats a alien race. I know stupid name)**

can i holds it (gir said reaching for it)

no gir i dont want you to break it

(gir stoped reaching and looked sad then he started to look happy again) masta the happy boy who luves you and ma waffles is running away

(zim turned his head and was about to say stop when he felt his hands go light. he turned his head back around and saw gir holding his potion)

GIR GIVE THAT BACK!

ONLY IF U CATCH ME!(he started running) HEHEHEHEHE!(zim started chaseing after him) GIR STOP YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR MESSING WITH! (he chased gir for 7 minutes) GIR STOP! YOU ARE MAKEING ME VERY ANGRY! (gir stop and looked at zim) awwwwww some one needs a HUG! (gir started running up to zim hands out and the potion in 1 hand)

NO NO NO NO NO NO! ( Zim started to run away from gir) NO HUGS I DONT LIKE THEM AND PUT THE POTION DOWN YOU WILL BREAK IT!(gir suddenly use his rockets and at that moment gir crashed into zim and knocked him over the potion broke on zim and him. zim started screaming)

AAAAAAA IT BURNS! (started screaming in irken) OKET MAKTIK AMOUTSLK! OKET MAKTIK AMOUTSLK! (he stoped screaming and went limp. gir got off of zim and look scared) masta

(no response)

MASTA! MASTA! WAKE UP!

* * *

**sorry guys I would have made it longer but im really tired its 4:18 Am and i need my sleep mabey 3 hours or but anyway I'll get a new chapter up so keep a look out**


	2. whats happening to me

**hey o guys second chapter up ooooooooooooooo! so lets start where we left off with gir crying masta wake up**

**I DONT OWN IZ!**

* * *

MASTA MASTA WAKE UP!

(still no response)

HENERY!

(Zims computer sighs) why do you call me that

cause its your name now help MASTA! (gir said still scared)

(a computer claw shot out the wall and gently grabed Zim and put him on a near by table, then the computer ran a scan on him) hmmmm theres a unknow substance in his DNA

what is it (gir said confusedly)

i just said unknow

(Gir went closer to the table Zim was on and saw him still passed out and sweating. Gir was getting even more woried)

master (he said calmly, he suddenly jerk back when Zim screamed and started moveing on the table just like when some one is in shock. Gir started to say something to the computer when Zim shot straight up, awake and breathing heavily) master you ok?

(Zim put his head in his hands) I feel sick.

well Zim there is a unknow substance in your DNA (said the computer a little woried)

what is it (zim ask)

I just told you. why do you ask the same questions like Gir. (he said now bored)

(Zim suddenly put one hand over his mouth) computer I think im gona be sick (Zim got off the table and ran to a near by bucket and pucked. he was done after the 4th time and look in the bucket at what it was. see if hes ever sick he will puck a purple color but this color was black just a pure black no purple in it at all. Zim was woried) computer theres something wrong with me. you said theres a unknow substance in my DNA correct

yes thats right

well can you scan this to see if this is the unknow substance? (he said lifting the bucket and holding it out away from him)

I guess. since I can now work on finding out what it is but it might take a few days since its unknow

a few days. A FEW DAYS! (Zim started clinching his fist and started to feel light headed and grabed his head) oooooo I feel horrible

zim. why dont you just go liedown

because irkens dont need sleep

but a sick one dose and besides you need it after throwing up

why should i lie down when im sick

thats what the humans do duuuu

ya masta ya need to rest for school (Gir said a little happy now that Zim is awake)

Gir. Zim cant go to school when hes sick like this (the computer said in a bored tone) he needs his rest

computer. Gir is right i need to go and also miss. bitters dose not want any human missing school

why (the computer said curious)

I dont know. I know that shes just creepy

Zim cant you just

I TOLD YOU I CANT MISS SCHOOL!(zim grabed his head) o what causes this pain in my head

Zim just go get some rest it will ease up the pain a little. Gir go take Zim to the spare bedroom

when did I get that (Zim said light headed)

just now. take him now Gir

OKEYDOKIE COME ON MASTA I WANTS TO SEE YA NEW ROOM!

Gir dont yell. you are makeing my head worse

awwwww is the pain back

ya. from you now

awwwww im so special come lets go

(zim did not reallize that Gir had ahold of his hand. he was to busy trying to ease up the pain in his head) here it is masta. I think (gir opens the door and looks in there was chip bags spilled stuff everywhere,piggies and a green dog out fit on the floor) NOPE! MY ROOM!

gir your room smells bad

I know im so proud (he said smileing. he went to the next door and open it in there was a bed the room was spotless and beside the bed was a bucket) I think this is your room master.(Gir took Zim to his bed) lie down I'll get you some snacks.

no I dont think i can eat anything I just want rest. stupid computer

I heard that

you where supposed to

well I'll will leave you alone master mk.

that would be great (Gir left and Zim started to get under the covers of his bed as soon as he got comfortable he put his hand over his mouth and started to throw up in the bucket beside his bed he look and it was still black. he closed his eyes about to fall asleep)

whats happening to me .

* * *

**O YA FINISHED CHAPTER 2 WAY EARLYER THEN I THOUGHT! sorry i had to stop it there but it was a good place to stop. so i will see you guys and a new chapter soon :)**


	3. mystery

**HEY HEY HEY lol sorry about that im just so happy that this chapter is UUUUUUP! And whos been wateing for Dib to come in well read :)**

**I DONT OWN IZ  
**

**Zim: WE KNOW YOU DONT OWN ME JUST START THE STORY!  
**

**Me: no. im not done**

**(pulls out a laser)**

**Zim: yes you are**

**Me : ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

(Zim was asleep and haveing a bad dream **(to him ok for people who love this show dont be mad at me)** STOP SINGING THAT SONG! (Zim was in a filed with ponys singing My Little Pony) STUPID GIR WATCH THIS SHOW! I HATE THIS SONG! (Zim was suddeny woke up from that dream to a high pitch scream)

MASTER! MASTER! TIMES FOR SCHOOL! (Gir open the door and come in Zims room)

Gir i told you not to yell

yous feel beta masta

a little (Zim said getting up out of bed and starts walking out the door he turnd around to see Gir still standing in the room) Gir come on

noooooooooo I likes it here

(Zim sighs walks back in grabs something not breakable and shiny and then finds a round ball ) Gir! look what IIIIIIII got. its a magic ball. it will grant you wishes

OOOOO GIME!

I cant unless you come out here

but I dont want to

(Zim throws it) Gir! its running away the magic waffle fairy is running!

WAFFLE FAIRY COME BACK I WANTS TO EAT YOU!

stupid robot

Zim shouldint you get ready for school? (Zims computer ask)

oya let me get my disguise on ( he reaches in his PAK and gets it out and puts it on. and looks at a clock)

ONO! IM GONA BE LATE THAT STUPID ROBOT DID NOT WAKE ME IN TIME!(grabs his head in pain) o ya dont yell its gona be hard not to that in school at home near Dib at the (thinks for a moment) ...I already hate I cant yell now

**(AT SCHOOL OR KNOW AS SKOOL)**

class even though you are kids now you will grow up and be like your parents A POOR EXCUSE FOR A LIVEING CREATURE! now that (sees a hand in the air) yeeees Dib

miss. bitters, Zim is late, I know hes up to something evil

(just at that moment Zim walks in) ZIM LATE I SEE WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF!

dont yell

omg Zims dead (said zita looking at Zim)

ZIM NEVER TELL ME TO NOT YELL! YOU POOR DOOMED CHILD!

(Zims left eye starts to twitch) me. you call ME a doomed child, I HAVE NOT GOT TO KNOW IF MY LIFE IS DOOMED YET WITCH IT NEVER WILL YOU OLD WRINKLE EXCUSE FOR A TEACHER!

(Dib was watching with his mouth open) _hes dead_ (to himself)

(Miss. Bitters walked up to him leaned in his face) no one has ever stand up to me...I respect that. Zim please take your seat (Zim walked to his desk mad and relax. Dib was shocked) Zim what is 23+5

um 28?

goodjob. Dib whats 2+2

easy 4

WRONG

HOW!

It will always be wrong if you anwser **(ok who dose not love her personality)**

(All the kids laugh at Dib excipt Zim who had his head down on the table) _I wonder why he did not laugh he would get any chance to laugh at me...O MAN HIS EVIL PLAN MUST BE HUGE!_ (Dib just watch Zim. he is not sure but it look as though Zim was in pain. He watch him breath heavly, and sweat? _'ll find out what your planing Zim, mark my words_

Zim whats wrong? when ever something happens you always laugh (letter M said)

I dont fell like it human stink slop

you know what i had enough of those names Zim so shut up and be nice

(Dib watch as Zims gloved claws grip the desk he started to breath heavly again and again the sweating?)

(Zim liftedhis head off the desk and what he saw was confused Zims face was pale he was gritting his teeth but what Dib saw next scared him Zims fake eyes. the part that was purple was now a pure black) _WTF?! _(Zim raised his hand and was shakeing)

yes Zim

M-M-Miss. Bit-Bitters can I g-go to the Bat-hroom

yes

(Zim runs out of the class room as fast as a car )

**(3 HOURS LATER AND END OF SCHOOL ****)**

know kids since we get out early today I just want (a hand in the air)

yes again Dib

Zim is takeing a really long time in the bathroom

( who dose not care) I HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU! ZIP IT!

(Dib suck his bottom lip in scared)

(Dib wanted to look for Zim in the school but made him go home)

_(I'll find you Zim and stop your evil plans)_

(At school all the kids were gone in hours but a janitor was cleaning the bathrooms he went into the boys room and heard water running he looked at the sink it was off so he went and look in the first stall nothing, second nothing, third he was shocked at what he saw the toilet was broken and spewing the water like a hose he look at the side of the stall and saw 3 claw marks running across it) darn kids (he said and left. what he fail to see was a hole in the roof and 2 contacts and a black wig in the last stall)

* * *

**ooooooo whats gona happen next, I'm excited to. I'll get a new one soon I hope. school -_- hey only 2 weeks left YA!**


	4. the news

**HEYOOOOO I finally got chapter 4 yaaaaaaa its getting good now :o **

**I DONT OWN IZ! DUUUUUU!**

* * *

hmmm Zim was not at his house yesterday or this morning. probably up to something REALLY HUGE! MAN I GOTA STOP TALKING TO MY SELF! WHY DO I DO THAT! (Dib reached his front door aaa I'll find out what he is doing soon but now a new mysteries mystery is coming on I CANT WATE! (Dib walks in his house. Gaz is sitting on the couch playing her game slave) move over Gaz, a new mysteries mystery comes on.

why were you born with a head (she got off the couch and went up stares)

(Dib turns on the TV and switches the channel)

hello. and welcome to new episode mysteries mystery of strange mystery Im your (the channel suddenly switch to the news)

hello people Im Miranda hermala Im here to discuss a shocking video taken last night around 11:32. A man was sitting out in the park at the same time this video was taken. the man who took the video was killed in the progress by a unknown creature. here's the video (A video comes on the TV its night and a man was recording the night sky of the stars when he heard a high pitch scream. what the heck was that? stops looking at the stars and in the distance to see a shadow creature the size of a kid walking across the park he then whistle at it. it stop and turn its head to look at him the man zoomed in as close as far as the camera would go. the creature had spikes on the sides of its back a tail with the spikes going down its tail and curved into a knife like part he also saw it had 4 whip like things moving wildly on its back, it had to things sticking out the top of its head and the end curved up ward big 3 claws in front and 2 in the back but what he saw the most was 2 big black eyes looking straight at him, it let out a ear piercing scream and ran towards the man. the man turns around and runs screaming HELP HELP! but the camera falls and we here screaming and tearing and then nothing. the man that was sitting on the bench was hideing somewhere, turns out it was a cop. when he saw what happen to the man he got out his gun and shot it. he wounded it but not killed it, and it ran, and that's the man who got the video to us ) so people be aware of this creature if you see it contact locale authorities immediately!

(the TV turns back to the original channel It was on)

wate...THAT MUST BE ZIMS EVIL PLAN UNLEASHED! I MUST STOP IT! (he got off the couch went in his room and shut the door with a bang)

DIB SLAM THAT DOOR AGAING AND I'LL PUT YOUR HEAD THROUGH IT! (Gaz yelled)

SORRY!

(In the woods out side of the park, Zim layed. he started to sit up slowly)

ooooooo what happened. how did I get here? (he tried to get up) OW! what's wrong with my arm! (he grabbed his arm and turned it over to see a hole and dried up green blood) what? how on Irk? and wheres my gloves? (he look at his hands and noticed a red color on his claws) what is this? (he sniff his hand) I know this smell somewhere (he felt something on his lip so he lick it) what is that taste? (he gets the back of his good arm and rubs his lips, he then look at his hand and saw the same stuff that was on his claws) I hope the computer got the scan done.

* * *

**BOOM! NOW ITS GETTING AWSOME! so people I will make another chapter soon in fact I will make two and post them both 5 and 6 but that wont be till this weekend because school I don't like it I did not think I get this 1 done well SEE YA SOON!**


	5. o no

heeeeeeeeeey** what up give me a high five...jk anyway im sorry for the wate but school is being a pain and im makeing a 69 for the year 1 POINT I NEED TO PASS EVRY TIME IT HAPPENS so ive been trying to get that up then this anyway STORY TIME! stupid math -_-  
**

**I DONT OWN**

**Zim: WE KNOW!  
**

**Me: IZ!**

**Zim: ...**

* * *

hennery why master not back from school yesterday?

Gir. I really don't know I got the results back from the scan and it dose not look good

**(IN DIBS ROOM)**

(Dib who was watching on his computer heard what Zims computer said) A scan. what scan? WHERES ZIM! WHAT IS THE PLAN THAT ENVOLS A SCAN! hey cool that rhymes. NOW! ON TO ZIMS HOUSE TO SPY AND FIND OUT WHAT IT IS AAAnnnnd im talking to my self again.(he gets his stuff to spy on Zim and leaves)

**(BACK AT ZIMS HOUSE)**

soooo hennery what do ya wants to doooos?

well for starters, don't call me hennery

but whhhhhhhhhhy?

I don't like it

O OK! THEN I'LL CALL YOU HANNA!

I got it, call me computer.

oooooooo that's a nice name

retard

( just at that moment they hear a door close follow by a thud)

what was that (Gir said confused)

I don't know let me check...its Zim and he looks bad

( right when Gir heard that he went out of the lab and into the living room where Zim layed passed out and ran up to Him. he saw that Zims clothes were ripped and covered in red spots. he also noticed his gloves were gone and had red stuff on his claws with a hole in his arm) MASTER! COMPUTER HELP MASTER! (Gir picked up Zim out of the floor and put him on the couch, he saw the same red stuff on his mouth)

Gir go get a blanket. (the computer said as 2 claws shot out, 1 was empty and 1 had a outfit like Zims but not messed up) I'll put these clean clothes on Zim you just go find a blanket ok? do you understand?

(Gir just stares at the floor, then look looks up) hu

(sigh) blanket. now.

OKEY DOKIE BE BACKS! (he leaves screaming)

(the computer takes Zims clothes off, he use parts of his messed up clothes to wipe the red stuff off of him, and puts on the clean pair of clothes then he bandage up his wound)

(Gir comes back with a blanket) I WENT AND GOT YOU THE PUKE THINGY AND I FOUNDS THE SHEEP HEHEHE HERE YA GO! (he puts the blanket over Zim and and the bucket in front of him on the floor, then he gets up on the couch beside him)

(unknow to them on the ceiling, Dib had somehow got in with out the computer knowing and was watching them now) _why is Zim passed out on the couch? I though Irkens never sleep. hmmmm, interesting._

(Zim started to moan wakeing up) what happen?

you were in a really bad situation when you walked in, it was (before the computer could finished Zim grabed the bucket he saw sitting in front of him and puked in it)

(Dib who was shock at what he saw)_ WTF! WHY IS IT RED! LIKE BLOOD! AND WHATS IN IT!_

(Zim look in the bucket and almost pucked again at what he saw, it was red like blood the same, exactly, but what made him want to throw up again was that there was floating objects in it 1 look like part of intestines, a finger and other stuff. the worse of it all was an eyeball floating, turning slowly at him)

Zim the DNA scan came back (Zims computer said)

annnnnnnnnd?

you know what a werewolf is?

no

well a werewolf is a creature thats a man who turns into a man/wolf on the full moon and kills people and sometimes eats them. the only way to be one is blood line, the blood gets into your blood, or biten by 1.

get on with it

you are like a werewolf except that your potion did this. you turn into a monster when you get angry or stressed at any time of any hour and you have no controle of yourself so that red stuff you see is...human blood and organs

_WHAT! _(thought a scared Dib)

(Zims eyes went so wide that if they could go any wider they would pop out) COMPUTER YOUR CRAZY! (he said getting worried)

no im not look (a panle came down out of the ceiling just right about where Dib was hideing and it came in front of Zim showing him his DNA)

no. NO. NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!

Zim just stay calm

CALM YOU JUST TOLD ME WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! YET YOU SAY STAY CALM! (grabs his head in pain)

(Gir came running off the couch and in front of Zim) masta you okay?

(Zim was still holding his head and now griting his teeth with his eyes shut tight)

masta? (Gir touches Zims head and in a flash Zims claws scraped him across the face makeing him fall backwords and leaving 3 deep scraches in his face. Gir put his hand to his face, Zim was growing at him then Gir started crying. Zim shook his head and when he saw Gir he ran up to him, which made Gir cry harder and start running) MASTER MEAN TO ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Dib who was watch in horror was now sliping from his spot now right above Zim)_ NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW! NOT NOW! _(Dib fell off and landed on Zim)

DIB! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BASE WHAT ARE YOU (stops and grabes his head and starts to sweat)

I was just um...leaveing

YOU IN ZIMS BASE! YOU! (still grabing his head he walked to the front door and turned to look at Dib)

ummm Zim?

(now Zim was really sweating and closeing his eyes really hard)

Zim? (Dib wish he never saw what happend next. as Zim was griting his teeth they turned sharper then his normal teeth, but when Zim open his eyes they were black)

* * *

**OOOO WHATS GONA HAPPEN TO DIB! and poor Gir :(, sorry for that stoping point I just wanted to stop it there soooooooo see ya soon (waves)**


	6. help

(Dib was watching thoses black, cold eyes staring straight back at him. Zim then fell onto his hands, back arch up like a cat about to pounce on his prey. Dib saw theses spikes come out both sides of his back and his antenna started to curve up words. Zim look at him griting his teeth and said)

"r-run

(Dib did just that he turned around and went to the trashcan to get in the elevator that would take him to Zims labs. just as he step inside it and started to go down he heard a ear piercing scream, then the top of the lid closed. Dib was now in Zims lab scared out of his mind, he did not exspect his arch enmeny to be the monster on the news.

_"what am I going to do! I saw him throw up blood! BLOOD! _

(just then a BANG then a scream took him out of his thoughts)

_"O CRAP! O CRAP! IM DEAD IF I DONT FIND SOMETHING!_

(Dib started to run deep into Zims labs. he made turns after turns, door after door, then he found a room with boxes in it, and I mean a HUGE room, the boxs were stacked up high and low)

"wow this is almost like a city made of boxs

(he went up to a random box and open it. inside was metal things . but this one metal in it got his attention. it was a bracelet like thing it was blue and it had a little closed up hole on it)

"hmmmmm, (he puts it on) hmmm, not bad for something I just found. I think i might just keep it

(Dib suddenly stop moveing and started to look afraid. The reason why was because he heard a clink that was getting closer, and stop at the door in the room he was in. Dib was now holding his breath)_ "Zim's just right behind that door! oooo please keep walking _(to Dibs relief he heard the clink was leaveing)

"whew, that was a close one

(But Dib wished he never said that because now the clinking was getting closer real fast)

"goodbye earth

(the door open but it was not Zim. it was Gir running through the door and stop)

"MEARY! WE PLAYING HIDES AND SEEK!?

(Dib walk out from behind a box and walked up to Gir, looking at the 3 claw marks across his face, but Gir did not seem to care anymore. Gir poke Dib)

" I WIN WOO! DO IT AGAIN!

"Gir wheres Zim?

(Dib saw that Gir turned away from Dib and started to softly cry)

"ma-ster-hurt-m-me

"Gir its not his fault, he dose not know what he was doing when he did that to you. (he started to pat Gir) will make him better. trust me.

(Gir smiled a little, he turned around about to hug Dib when he froze in spot, eyes wide in horror. Dib was confused at why he was acting like this now, so he turned around to where Gir was looking and froze with him. in the shadows with some boxs was two black eyes narrowed at them. then they heard it growl. it came out of the shadows towards them walking on all fours.

_"HOW HE GET IN HERE!_

(Zim, was now watching them still walking closer to them. Gir was so scared that he grabed Dib with his eyes closed tight. then Zim started to circle them)

"Zim snap out off it! this is not you! look at what youve done to Gir! (Gir had let go off Dib and was now running out the door. Zim was watching Gir run then he turned back to Dib drooling like a rabid animal then the whips on his back lashed at Dib, who jumped just in time for it to miss him. Zim started to run towards him, and Dib jumped out of the way, but Zims knife like end of his tail got Dib across the face, Zim came to him againg this time jumping on him and trying to scratch/bite him, Dib was useing all his strength in his legs to stay stiff, then out of knowwhere he lifted his legs over his head which throwd Zim over his head and land on his side. Dib got up while Zim was getting up and shakeing his head, Dib found in another radom box a bat. Zim was now growling and hissing slightly then he ran to Dib. Dib swing his bat and got Zim dead aim in the jaw, which made Zim angryer, his four whips on his back came all at once and before Dib could think he was wrap up in them. Zim brough him close to his face snarling at him, he started to squeeze him. Dib close his eyes and wated for death to get him but what got to him was screaming and he felt Zims whips let go off him, Dib open his eyes and what he saw was Zim had a hook the size of a base ball in his chest and bleeding bad, Dib followed the line that was connected to the hook and saw it was comeing from that little bracelet he found)

_"how did something that big come out of this?_

(Dib stop his thoughts when he heard a clink and saw the hook was out of Zim but blood was everywhere now in the floor, Zim started swaying side to side then fell over. Dib grabed his bat off the floor and walked slowy up to Zim. he saw that he must have passed out from eather blood loss or something else. Dib watch as Zim started to turn back to normal. Dib droped his bat and got on his nees, and started to shake him)

ZIM! ZIM! WAKE UP! PLEASE ZIM WAKE UP!

(Dib was scared now so he grabed a jacket, put it on Zim, put the hood up over his head and took him to his house, he would had left him there with the computer but the computer said take him because he trusted him and knew stuff about Irkens to and also cause he had to calm Gir down. so when Dib got to his house he went to his bedroom shut the door and layed zim on his bed. he cleaned his wound where that claw got him he also rember something, he grabed his arm to look at the side and there was a scar of a bullit hole)

"Im glad you guys heal fast and Im really Glad your breathing.

(Dib did not want to change Zims clothes, cause he could, It just seemed wrong if he did it. Dib got a blakent out of his closet and put it over Zim. he started to leave but turned to look at Zim and said)

"you will be ok...I hope (and with that he turned off the light and closed the door)

* * *

**awwwww poor Zim, you know I almost cryed a little when Gir was when i was wrighting, anyway seeeeeeeeyasometimeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	7. fun

**YAAAAAAAY I FINALY CAN WRIGHT MORE CAUSE...wate for it...SCHOOLS OUT lol anyway hope you enjoy.**

**ZIM: DONT EVEN SAY IT!**

**ME: OK! _I do not own IZ_**

**ZIM: ?**

* * *

(Dib was sitting on his couch watching TV, and Gaz was beside him doing what she always dose)

"Hey Gaz I need to go check on Zim"

"I don't care"

(Dib gets up and goes to his room, but when he walks in he stopped in shock, his room was a mess, computer keyboard and mouse hanging from the table his mattress on the side of his bed barely, drawers open and some on the floor with clothes everywhere, it was a mess. But worst of all Zim was gone!

"o crap! o crap! he probably got stress out and turned into that thing cause he did not know where he was or knew I took him!" (Dib started to walk slowly in his room, he was scared cause Zim could kill him and he had not defense if Zim tried. He look under his bed. Nothing. there was a lot of places to look in his room. He walk to his closet door and heard crunching) "_o man what if he is eating that rat that's in there!? actually that would be helpful but still gross._ (Dib open the door and sighed, there was Zim, normal self eating a bag of chips, looking at Dib with his big red eyes, with his hand in his mouth and took it out real fast)

"I was hungry ok." (he said getting more chips in his hand) "and also why am I here?" (eating them now)

"I'm going to help you"

"how did you find out!?"

"I was um...spying on you

"thanks. I feel safe now" (Zim said in a sarcastic tone)

"Zim you need to change your clothes"

(Zim look at Dib with a confused look and look at down at his outfit, he went wide eye and look back at Dib) "good idea, but I don't have any clothes"

"I...guess you can borrow mine

"ZIM NEEDS NO HUMAN CLOTHES!"

**(5 minutes later)**

(Zim comes out of the bathroom with a black shirt and pants. bet you can guess whos those are)

"Dib stink. I hate your earth clothes, soooooo horrible, and that smell" (Zim said with a discussed face)

"would you rather where your torn up bloody clothes."

(Zim look at Dib with a irritated expression)

"I take that as a no"

"oooooooo, I did not know (Zim said sarcasticly)

"hey Zim if you want you want to play a game?"

"what is this game in which you speak of?"

"really you dont know what a game is?"

"I just said, didint I"

"just follow me downstairs. I got the wii last weak"

"weee? why are you speaking like Gir? O NO! STUPIDNESS IS CONTAGIOUS!"

"zim"

"IM ON A FILTHY PLANET WITH STUPID HUMANS NOOOOOO"

"ZIM!"

"WHAT!"

"your already stupid!"

"...well arent you a rain of sunshine"

"where did you hear that?"

"computer he said that to me"

"aaaaa smart computer"

"what?"

"nothing"

(Dib and Zim came downstairs, Dib walk up to his wii, turned it on and put a game in, he told Zim to stay that he was going up stairs to get stuff, he came back down a few minutes later with a drumset then he went back and brough down a guitar and pluged it all in)

"what is that stuff Dib stink?"

"a game. we are playing rockband"

"rock band? why would a rock where a band?"

"o just pick one of these to play"

(Zim grabed the guitar and he figured that the strap gose over his head) "sooooo what do we do in this, game?"

"well you see these colored buttons?"

"ya?"

"put your fingers on them" (Zim did that but he only had 2 on a green and red) "crap I forgot you cant play the guitar"

"I CAN TO! I WOULD BEAT YOUR GIANT HEAD IN THIS GAME!"

(Dib ignored that about his head) "dont yell rember! and I mean you cant because you only have 2 fingers, if you had 1 more to put on the yellow button you could play it!"

(Zim look at his hand and cursed in Irken)

"but. I do know you can play the drums, just take off that strap and hold these sticks."

(Zim did that. he look at the sticks and Dib pointed to a seat behind the drums, Zim went and sat down on it)

"ok Zim Im going to put it on two players, I play guitar and you play drums when you see the color on the bottom of the screen of the TV go into the colors that are not moveing hit the colors and the petal at your feet put 1 of your foot on it and when you see a line go into the not moveing colors hit it. got it?"

"ummmmmmm"

"Im not good at explaining stuff ok." (Zim look at Dib with a confused look. Dib sighs) "let me try again"

(after Dib showed Zim this time how to play, Zim started to get the hang of it. Infact he was better then Dib in a battle. But they had to quit cause Zim was so happy that he won that he snap the stick into. lets just say Dib was not happy that his sticks that came with his drum set, 1 was now broke. after that they watch TV a little)

"so what are we watching now?" (Zim ask)

"mysterious mysteries"

"WHAT! IM NOT WATCHING THAT!"

"o come on its really cool"

"Dib stink, know matter how cold that show is ZIM WILL NOT WATCH!"

"fine just go and play on my computer. you do know how to use a earth computer?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" (grabes his head)

"you know you need to stop yelling. I am not ready to be killed now. just go upstairs and get on my computer you say you know how to use"

"fffffine. I will" (he gose to Dibs room and shuts the door)

**(10 minutes later)**

"hmmm I wonder if Zim is playing my vampire hunter game thats in the computer?"

(Zim is sitting at Dibs computer, there was no picture on the screen, just black, Zim was at the desk with a irritated and confused look) "HOW DO I

TURN IT ON!"

* * *

**LOL love the last part so thats it for tonight cause Im going back on my online games and fix my mic for a game anyway TTYL YALL!**

_**I need something to eat mmmmmm.**_


	8. close

**wow u guys are so dumb...JUST KIDDING, I would never mean that to u guys...mabey my anoying cousion, hmmmmm **

**Zim: DONT! even say it **

**Me: ok ok gosh**

**Gir: SHE DOSE NOT OWN MY MASTER!  
**

**Zim: I CANT WIN HERE!**

* * *

(Zim and Dib were sitting on the couch when Zim could not figure out how to turn it on he came and watch T.V with Dib)

"ZIM IS BORED DIB HUMAN!"

"shhhh whey do u yell?!"

"so people can hear me"

(Gaz came out of the kitchen when Zim yelled and look very angry. **(n****othing new) **she walk in front of the T.V and was looking at Zim)

"QUIT YELLING BEFOR I RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND TIE IT AROUND YOUR MOUTH!"

(Zim was scared. now he never amidt it, but he was a afrade of Gaz)

"hey Gaz move! I cant see the T.V" (Dib said, but wished he could take it back)

(Gaz look at Dib, put her gameslave down, walk up to him and punch him in the stomach, hard. Dib fell of the couch holding his now sore stomach)

"dont tell me what to do, im already in a bad mood"

"your always in a bad mood Dibs sister. so it nothing new" (Zim said a little angry)

"why dont you stick out that tongue of your if your so brave"

"oooook? (Zim stuck out his worm like tongue) wath tat have to do about my thung?"

(Gaz grab his tounge and pulled it. Zim started to yell)

"THOP! DONT DO TAT!" (Zims tongue went as far as a flash light. Gaz saw how long it was and let it go)

"ew. you are weird" (she said wipeing off her hand)

(Zim stood looking at her with a angry look and his tongue still hanging out but now going slowy back in his mouth) "dont EVER! DO THAT AGAIN!"

"why not? did it hurt"

"NO! NOTHING HURTS ZIM!" (he started to clench his fist)

"g-gaz dont make him mad" (a still in pain Dib said )

"hmm, so nothing hurts you hu?" (she started walking up to Zim) "nothing at all?"

"what are you doing?"

"I was just going to make you " (she was cut off when the doorbell rang. she walk up to the door and open it. there was Gir in his doggy outfit smileing)

"HI SCARY LADY!"

(Zim knew that voice. he did not go to the door cause he did not have his wig and contacts)

"Gir what are you doing here?"

(Gir walk in and stood in front of his master, he pulled his hood down and pointed to the marks on his face)

"Mary said you did not mean to hurts me. I STILL LOVE YOU!" (Gir huged Zim and started crying.) "D-D-DONT BE SCARY MONSTERS AGAIN!"

(Zim was sad that Gir was this scared of him) "Gir. I wont be scary monster, just dont make me angry."

(Gir sniff and look at Zim with a tears in his eyes) "ok"

(Dib was getting off the floor now)

"o come on I did not punch you that hard. if I did I will make it harder next time" (Gaz said raising her fist)

"Gaz can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" (Dib said)

"no"

(Dib sigh)

"Gir Im sorry that I hurt you. would a game make you feel better?" (Zim said sadly)

(Gir smiled a little) "yes"

"ok come here and lets find a game"

"okey"

(Dib, still looking at Gaz ask her the same thing, over and over, she gave up and went to the kitchen with him)

"this better be important" (she said)

"Gaz were you trying to make Zim angry!"

"ya so"

" so! you know why he cant get angry he'll kill us!"

(Gaz look at Dib for awile and smack him on the head and left the kitchen)

"DIB WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS!" (Zim yelled in the liveing room)

WHAT! (he walk in the liveing room) WHAT DO I (Dib stop when he saw Zim holding a My Little Pony game in his hands. and Gir run jumping around Zim saying)

"PUT IT IN! PUT IT IN! PUT IT IN! PUT IT IN!"

"ummm thats Gazs game"

"DIB THAT GAME IS YOURS!" (Gaz said upstares from her room)

(Dib was now blushing with embarrassedment)

* * *

**WOW I have a thing agenst MLP sorry to people who love it. I use to like them when I was little. But theres not to many other 16 year olds that like them. anyway Im gona take a break from this and work on my game. so the next update could be next weekend Iduno.**

**SEEYAAAAAA PEACE!**


	9. bad timeing

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! my gram paw went to the hospital and im going on my every year family vacation sooooooo update will be maybe a month?**

* * *

(Dib fell asleep in his bed with a note book trying to find a cure for Zim, and woke up to a scream)"what was that?" (he look at his clock that read 4:00, he come out of his room and went to the top of the steps where he heard laughing that sounded like Gir) "what is Gir and Zim doing up so late, me and Zim have school today, hes gona be real tired. If he needs his sleep for today" (Dib went downstares and saw Gir still playing his my little pony game and making the pony run around in a circle, beside him was Zim, he was laying on his side asleep on the other end, one arm hanging off the couch.)

(Gir sees Dib) "MARY! U FINALY WAKE UP FROM BED! SHHH masta tired"

( Dib saw Zims eyes close tighter then his antenna twitch then he turned over still asleep)

"Gir you need to turn that off and go to sleep or whatever, just be quite._ and I don't want u to scratch my game"_

(Gir got up and ran upstairs)

"ya, just leave the game on" (he turned off his game, he left and came back with a blanket. he put it over Zim and then he started to here Zim purr, like a cat) "ok...weird" (he left and went up stairs to his room. he open the door and Gir was asleep on his bed) "o come on! not now" (he walk to his bed, pick up Gir and put him on the floor) "finally back to my sle...(he was cut off when he saw Gir in his bed) "WA! HOW! YOU! whatever" (Dib fell asleep on the floor)

(Dib woke up from something bouncing on him. he open his eyes and saw Gir jumping up and down on him.)"WHY YOU ON FLOOOOOR!?" (Dib ignored him and look at his clock, it read 6:39) "O MAN! I GOTA GET REDAY FOR SCHOOL!" (he got up and Gir fell off of him, he did not have time for a shower, he was angry about that. he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. he knock on Gaz's door) "GAZ! WAKE ZIM UP IF YOUR DONE DRESSED!"

"YOUR NOT MY BOSS!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"FINE!" (Gaz open her door. Dib was right there when she did and he shiver. Gaz slowly walk out of her room)

"Gaz I need you to..." (he was cut off)

"I. know. what. you. said." (she walk down stairs)

"right. gota go change"

(Gaz was walking up to Zim who was still asleep. she smiled all evil like. she took the blanket off of him. that did nothing.)

"aham...WAKE UP!"

(Zim screamed and fell of the couch)

"my job is done" (Gaz said and left for school)

(Dib came down stairs. in one hand was contacts and the other was Zims wig. Dib saw him on the floor sitting up)

"what you had a bad dream and fell of" (Dib laugh)

(Zim look at him with his eyes narrowed at him. he snatched his stuff from Dib and put it on) "lets get to school Dib jerk" (with that Zim left)

"well that's a new one"

(Dib and Zim went through there normal day of boring school and were walking home. well to Dibs house)

"so Dib what was your day like?" (Zim ask)

"boring. your?"

"HORRIBLE BORINGNESS!"

(Dib laugh)

(a bush started rustling in front of them. then Torque, the school bully came out with one of his friends)

"well well what do we have here" (Torque said crossing his arms) "A big headed loser and a green freak! (him and his friend started laughing) HAHAHA!

"what do you want Torque." (Dib said)

"SHUT UP LOSER!" (Torque said. he whisper something in his henchmen's ear and they started smiling)

"why don't you leave us alone Torque!"

(they started walking up to Dib, and Zim was hissing at them)

"O SHUT UP YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" (he pushed Zim and he fell on his butt)

"now to pay back the favorer when you called me a hairy gorilla girl"

"BUT IT WAS NOT ME WHO SAID THAT!" (they started punching Dib)

(Zim was on the ground, grabbing his head about to lose it) "not now. not now. not. NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

(they stop punching Dib and turned to see Zim on his hands and his back arching up)

"whats wrong with you weirdo?" (his friend walk up to Zim a kick him, and that did it. Zim jump up on him standing over him on all fours, growing at him)

"DUDE YOUR CRAZY!" (the boy said)

"GET OFF OF HIM!" (he grabbed Zim and threw him and help his buddy up. then they heard tearing. they turn and look at Zim who was now walking slowly on all fours, who now had sharp teeth and theses whip like thing growing from his back, and his fingers and feet were growing longer and that's what was tearing, his boots and gloves. and a tail with a blade at the end)

"RUN TORQUE RUN! (they started running but Zim jump on Torques henchmen and tackled him. Torque kept running where you could not see him anymore. Zim had the kid in his mouth and shook him. while he was shaking him, his wig came off to reveal two antennas curving upwards. his contacts were still in except for one, which would make him look freakier)

(the boy he had stop screaming and went still. Zim turned his head slowly to Dib. he narrowed his eyes and stated to growl he turn around with the kid still in his mouth and jumped over the fence that was beside them that went to the woods)

(Dib was wide eyed at what he just saw so fast. the beating. the turning. the screaming. th-the blood. and worse, a person dying) I-I-I need t-to find a cure ffff-fast.

* * *

**O MAN THIS GOT ME GOING WHEN I WROTE THIS XD I WAS LIKE OMG! lol oooo well anyway the next update wont be for a while. I know. you sad. I'm sad :( but like I said time will tell until then BE GOOD! STAY IN SCHOOL! AND NEVER EVER BRUSH YOUR TEETH WITH A TOILETBRUSH! BYEEEEEEE**


	10. you crazy

**hi guys. I guess I'll put up a new chapter before I leave for vacation since I have time. lol. I bet you were thinking O NO I GOTA WATE TILL SHE COMES BACK! so any way enjoy**

**I dont own IZ bla bla bla you know**

* * *

(Dib open his front door, running in) "crap I need to find Zim before the police do" (he ran up stairs to his room) " ok, clothes for him, check, water for me and defence, check, flashlight to see, check annnnnnnd what else?" O YA! (he went downstairs where Gir was) "Gir. you can play my game if you stay here"

"PONY GONA CHASE HIS TAIL AGAIN HEHEHE!"

(Dib ran back up stairs to his room and got his stuff) "keep Gir occupied, check, ok Im ready and I better hurry its gona get dark soon"

(Dib left his house with his stuff in his backpack. he went to the spot where he last saw Zim)

"ok. now wheres the gate to go into this forest?" (he looks around and finaly sees a gate) "awsome. now I can get through" (he trys to open the gate but It wont not open. he started pushing on it harder) "come on OPEN!" (he stop and look at the door) "whatever" (he grabed a close by trashcan, got up on it and climb over the fence and landed on the other side. he cut his arm in the progress) "OW! STUPID FENCE! (he kick the fence gate, and it started to slowly open) "should have did that the first time" (Dib started walking deeper into the forest and worse the deeper he went the darker it got and it was turning night to so he got out his flashlight. he walk for a while and stop when he saw a tree with 3 scratchs in it) "hmmmm well I know im heading the right way. I think? (his flashlight suddly shut off and he started banging on it when he did that the batteries came out. 1 land in front of him and the other rolling past a tree in front of him) "stupid flashlight. you are worthless"

(he pick up the 1 in front of him then he walk to the 1 that was now beside a tree. he pick it up and went to sit on the tree. he hit the tree hard and something fell hanging over him) "stupid tree lim, hey whats that smell?" (he kept sniffing the air then he sniff the lim and cover his nose) "O THATS HORRBILE! WHAT IS THAT" he put the battires in, he hope the right way and turned it on and screamed. there hanging in front of him was a leg that was bloody. he got off the tree brathing scaredly. he was shineing the flashlight on the tree now. there was the boy Zim had in his mouth, his face was half tore off, 1 of his arms was gone and his clothes were shreded, he was bloody, and was hanging in a tree. Dib back away slowly shakeing) "I-I T-Think I ne-ed these clothe-s more" (he was now shineing the flashlight on a blood trail in front of him he turned around and saw the trial. he got out the bottle of water just incase and started to follow the trail. he stop on the trail at 1 point and saw a contact. "Zims other contact" (he pick it up and look at it. it was crack he drop it and kept following the trail) "wow. I really am crazy for following a blood trail of a monster by myself" (he stop when he heard a animal scream. or sohe though it was a animal he look in the direction he heard it and saw a blood trail heading that way. he look at the trail he was following)

"mabey thats a anaimal he tryed to kill and it is suffering. It would be the right thing to do" (he grabed a stick that was pointy and followed the animals trail) that poor animal. it should not suffer a..." (he stop behind a bush when he saw the animal. it was a deer but its head was bearly hanging on its body. but then he heard a ear pirceing scream. he saw Zim beside it comeing out from behind a tree and the slice mark in the deers throat as wide as Zims knife like tail. which was bloody. he watch Zim grab the dead deer in his mouth by the leg and started draging it away. Dib was wating for a good time to get Zim, which he did not know how to do it. he step a little closer and then)

SNAP!

(he step on a twig and Zim stop and turned in his direction he let go of the deer and started growling)

"_O CRAP!"_

(Zim was now running towards Dib)

* * *

**OOOOO SORRY FOR THE STOPING! im that nice :D but I have 1 thing to ask. would YOU go out into the woods looking and following a blood trail AND seeing a dead person like that before that creature took him!? I know I would not. and if you did YOUR AS CRAZY AS DIB mabey even crazyer well I might have time to make a nother chapter and if I did not in a while then im on vacation well SEE YA FOOS!**


	11. trap

**hey guys :). I know its been awile since my last** update** but dont worry I will not stop this story and my other. kk? enjoy ;)**

**I dont own IZ yada yada yada you know**

* * *

(Dib did not have time to think on what to do now with Zim running at him. he rembered the water bottle in his hand so he raised it up and squirted it at Zim, the water hit Zim right in the face and he started screaming as smoke was rising, and Dib ran)

_"I gota get him outa here and close to my_ _house"_ (Dib ran as fast as he could and hope that this was the way to his house, but Dib came to a halt. this was not the way to his house he was now on a cliff that fell far down into a stream) "really? why now" (he turned around fast when he heard leaves crunching and saw Zim slowly walk out of the trees, and now Dib was trap)

"o god. o god. help me. help me." (Dib said scared out of his mind)

(Zim now jump at him. Dib watch horrified, then out of now where something fast hit Zim before he could jump on Dib, and the thing that hit him knock him backwards. Dib could not believe who it was)

"GIR! HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?" (Dib yelled happily)

"MARY! I FOLLOW YOU!" (Gir turned to Zim who was now getting up. Gir went in duty mood) "master stay where you are. I dont want to hurt you"

"I remember something. I need to find a certain plant, a... tealob I think thats 1 ingredient I need for the cure, and its out here somewhere" (Dib said)

(Gir was fighting Zim and then listen to Dib what he said. then Gir went out of duty mood) "I WANT TEA!" (Zim then threw Gir out of the way and ran and jump again towards Dib. Dib jump foward where he would go under Zim and it work. Zim landed where Dib once was and turned towards him, and Dib was turning around to face Zim)

"BRING IT ON ALLIEN SKUM!" (Dib yelled)

(Zim walk foward and came to a jerking halt, he turned his head and saw his tail stuck in the ground. he walk towards Dib and pulled with all his might)

"ya. I can face you now what are you gona do..."(Dib cut him self off when he saw Zims tail freed and now ZIm was hissing at him. but the cliff Zim was on was shakeing. and it fell with Zim into the river below)

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter but its 2:31 and I wana get some daily quest done on a game. aaaaaaaaaaaaand it was a good spot to stop at. I all ready have the next chapter in my head. see ya!**


	12. the rock

**heyo good peeps mmmmm peeps I like peeps I MEAN AHEM new chapter up IZ fans!**

* * *

(Dib saw Zim and the cliff fall. he ran up to the now shorter cliff. he look down but could not see Zim)

"ZIM! ZIIIIIM! o NO what if that rock crush him!? GIR I NEED YOU TO..." (he stop when he did not see Gir behind him) "Gir? GIR!? O GREAT NOW WHERE DID HE GO!? (he look back down the edge of the cliff) "wate" (he hears screaming, and looks closer at the ground below him) "O NO! WATER!" (he runs around looking for a quick way down and found a way. he ran toward the big rocks that were once part of the cliff. he stop when he saw Zim still as a monster but his leg was trap under a rock that look like was now broken and half and part of his leg was in water, and worse it was smoking)

(Zim saw Dib and hiss at him showing off his sharp teeth this made Dib jump back slightly, Zim keep his eyes on Dib but scrunch his face in pain, he closed his eyes and scream. Dib now had to move fast. he went to the side of the rock but made sure to not to get to close to Zim's sharp claws and teeth, he did not worry about his tail right now because the end of it was trap under the rock to. Dib started pushing the rock as hard as he could, slowly he push it and Zim's tail was free but his leg was half way out. Dib keep pushing when he head a crunch and Zim scream, before he could move Zim's tail made a long gash in his arm. Dib grabed his arm now in pain)

"OW! IM TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU DO THAT!" (he was going to continue when he saw Zim laying his head on the ground and whimpering like a dog but it was a little high pitch and more monster like to. Dib look back at the rock and began pushing it again, his arm not helping now, and finally he got the rock off of Zim's foot, Zim's foot was crush and burnt badly , he ran and grab Zim's arms and pulled his body up further on ground and out of the water which was risky to grab his arms since he can do a lot of damage with his claws. Dib sat down and breath heavily)

"that (breaths) was (breaths) hard" (he sat there for a few seconds catching his breath when he notice Zim did not move once when he got the rock off of him, Dib walk around to face him to see if he was ok when he saw his eyes closed. Dib started freaking out but stayed clam enough to see Zim's chest go up and down)

"ok. good to see your still alive" (he was looking at his arm now where Zim's tail got him, but stop when he saw something in the corner of his eye. he look and now saw Zim going back to normal) "ok good. you wont be that heavy to carry now. but witch way is to my house now?" (Dib looks around but only sees trees and darkness followed by a creepy owl making noises) "great. just great" ( he looks around closer and sees a cave not to far where he was. he picks up a still unconches Zim, and runs toward the cave. it was dark and big) "yay more darkness" (Dib said sarcastically. he set Zim down and sat right beside him) "wow. what a mess you got yourself into" (he said now looking at Zim) "I mean what are we gona do? I only have 2 out of 8 things you said we need to make the cure, and as the days go by, you are get much more dangerous " (he saw Zim's antenna twitch, and then he look at his leg which was looking a little better) "what? but you cant heal that fast. can you?" (he look closer at Zim's foot when he heard a crunch of leaves outside of the cave. Dib look straight at the cave entrance holding his breath hopeing it was a little animal. he heard the crunching moving away and he breathed)

"I FOUND YOU!" (Gir said peaking his head in, hanging upside down)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (poor Dib did not expect that. he calm down, but still scared out of his mind) "GIR! WHERE DID YOU GO!"

"O when yous and masta was fightin I went and gots help" (he said smiling) "and big head. did I scare you?"

"NO! I WASINT SCARED! NOTHING CAN SCARE ME!

"ok. well you will loves who I got to help yous"

"hello dweebs" (Gaz said walking in front of the cave)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (Dib screamed pointing) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

**lol I had to make Dib scared of his sister here. perfect moment and keep this between you and me if I was in the situation Dib was in and suddenly saw my scary sister or brother I scream to and say BE GONE! XD**


	13. stuck

**heydeho the marryo Its meeeeee! ok guys I need you to give me some ideas when they try to give him the cure around the end (which is no time soon) there will be a big fight part when they do but I dont know what makes him tick and turn as/or before they are trying to give him the shot (which will be the cure) I have the rest figure out except that. some people please give me some ideas, I might switch it around a little for a dazzle to, if a like it...mabey...and who ever ideas I like at what makes him tick and then turns I will tell who on that chapter gave me the idea if you want.**

**IZ, dont own, bla bla bla READ!**

**P.S. Gaz may be OC a little in this chapter, just saying k.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

(Gaz was getting tired of Dibs screaming so she walk up to him and slap him across the face)

"quite your voice is stupid"

(Dib had his hand on the cheek she slap) "YOU DID NOT HAVE TO SLAP ME!"

"yes I did, so shutup" (she said clenching her fist, she saw the gash across his arm)

"Dib what happend to your arm?"

(Dib pointed to Zim who still was unconches beside him. Gaz shoved Dib out of her way and look at Zim a little closer)

"what happen to his foot?" (she said getting on her knees at his head, and looking a little worried)

"a big rock fell on his foot"

"Im not even gona ask how" (she started petting his head)

"Gaz. how did you and Gir find us in here?"

"well he came to our house, bugged the crap out of me saying big head and master needs help, when I said fine he grab me and flew me here, which I did not like, and I only came so he would shutup"

"but how did you know we were in the cave"

"Gir. he said there gose marry"

"wate. where is Gir now"

(Gaz looks at the entrance of the cave and calls his name but he was not there. just then they heard a growl and walking footsteps getting closer. the growl they heard sounded like a bobcat, and then they saw Gir, now standing infront of the cave holding a bobcat cat in a bear hug)

"LOOKS WHAT I FOUNDS! HES SO SOFT!" (he starts rubbing his face in the bobcat and it was going crazy trying to get free)

"GIR GET THAT BOBCAT AWAY FROM HERE!" (Dib said scaredly)

"but its my friend" (Gir look sadly at Dib) "and besides he wanted to be friends with you to, he was standing on top ofs the cave"

(Dib and Gaz look at each other)

"GET RID OF IT!" (they both said)

(Gir flew off with the bobcat, sad to lose his new friend)

(Gaz and Dib keep watching Gir fly off until they heard a moan, they both look at Zim who was slowly shaking his head, he open his eyes to see Gaz and Dib staring at him)

"whe...where are we?" (He said siting up slowly while Gaz had her hand on his back giving him support)

"were lost in the forest inside a cave" (Dib said standing up)

"oooooo well what are we AAAAAAAAAA!" (he grabs his foot and looks at it) "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY FOOT!"

"a big rock crush it" (Dib said looking at Zim's foot. Zim keep looking at his foot)

"do you think you can walk?" (Gaz ask)

(Zim turned his head fast to look at Gaz) "WHEN DID YOU COME FROM!?"

"Gir. he brought me here to help you buffoons"

"wate were is Gir?" (Zim ask looking around)

"don't know and don't care" (Gaz said now standing up)

(Zim tried to get up but fell on his knees in pain)

"so I take that as a cant walk, correct" (Gaz said crossing her arms looking at him)

(Dib bent down to help Zim up but Zim growled at him)

"ZIM NEEDS NO HUMAN MEAT BAGS HELP!" (he closed his eyes tight in a little pain)

"Zim you nitwit. when will you quit yelling, we are right here, and its worse when you yell cause I can hear your voice more. its annoying like you" (Gaz said angrily)

(they all stop talking when they heard running to the entrance of the cave. it was Gir who was running in the cave scaring everyone, and I mean Gaz to)

"MASTER YOUS OK!" (he hugs Zim)

"Gir where did you go?" (Zim said trying to get out of Gir's hug)

"scary lady and marry tolds me to get rids of my friend I made"

(Zim looks and Dib and Gaz with a questioning look. he looks back at Gir)

"but yous guys are gona get friends" (Gir said smiling)

"wate. what friends?" (Dib ask confused)

"them" (Gir pointed at the cave entrance were they saw flashlights coming closer)

(Dib, Gaz, and Zim were holding there breath shock, and Gir started clapping, and laughing)

* * *

**o nos why did I stop it there? anyway hope you guys like it so far and also I have news DONT GO TO THE CHAPTER NEWS! OK!? well the news is I have had a great Idea for a new story mabey like three chapters if I do it but its up to you if you want me to finish this and my other story or make a new one and work on that one two. and I drew Zim as a monster on paper and let me say the back ground and the way he looks creeps me out AND I DREW IT!**


	14. the chase

**HIIIIIII PEEPS! NOTHING NEW!...BYE PEEPS! (waves)**

**I DONT OWN IZ! hey were is Zim at? (looks around for Zim) I'll say it again I DONT OWN IZ! I DONT OWN IZ! I DONT OWN  
**

**Zim: SHT UP DIRT CHILD!**

**Me: ...**

* * *

"Gir. what are theses people wearing (Dib said helping Zim up. Gaz help to)

" O, theys dress in these blue outfits with big blue hats"

"we gota get out of here!" (Dib said)

"O really Dib stink I though we would stay in here" (Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib)

"Gir lead the way through this cave" (Gaz said pointing at the dark end of the cave)

"okey dokie!" (he started walking through the cave with Dib and Gaz who was keeping Zim up. they heard the voices getting fainter as they went further in the cave. Girs eyes were lighting up the place, looking for a way out)

"Gir stop. I see a little hole (Dib pointed to the hole on the side of the cave they were in)

(sure enough there was a hole, so they decide to try a go through the hole if they could fit. Gir went out first then Gaz then Zim but just as Dib tried to put his head through it would not go)

(Zim started laughing and pointing at Dib) "THE DIB CAN NOT FIT HIS TITANIC HEAD THROUGH!" (he started laughing again)

(Gaz punch Zim in the side) "shut up"

(Zim glared at Gaz, then he turned away from her crossing his arms)

"hello I need help here!" (Dib said trying to still put his head through)

(Gaz told Dib to get back. Dib did that, then she told Gir to blast the side of the hole. the hole was now big enough for Dib's head to fit through, he then crawled out and started to stand)

"man I do have a big head" (Dib put his hand on his head. Dib look at Zim who was still turned away) "Zim. quit being a pouter"

(Gaz look at Zim)"ya Zim, you say your the almighty Zim, your more like the almighty king of stupidness

(Dib saw Zim's fist clench and he turned to look at both of them with fury in his eyes. Gir back away)

"you 2 are a BUNCH OF..." (Zim stop, anger leaving his face)

"bunch of what's?" (Gaz raised a eye at him)

(they both watch Zim's antenna twitch every second, then his eyes widen) "we gota leave now!"

(Gir tilted his head)"why?"

"that's why!" (Zim pointed at the trees where they all saw lights getting closer. Zim used his PAK legs and was running away before Dib, Gaz and Gir noticed)

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" (Gir shouted and jump on Dibs head. the light stop for a second then was shining there way. Dib started running and Gaz followed)

"Gaz! where's Zim!?" (Dib did not need a answer from Gaz now cause he saw Zim still on his PAK legs looking at a large steep cliff with no way to get out)

(Zim look at them) "WERE TRAP!" (Zim started shaking)

(Gaz ran to Zim to try and calm him down while Dib and Gir were looking at the trees hearing nothing. then they heard crunching and barley saw a bunch of lights coming there way)

"WERE GONA DIE!" (Zim started breathing heavily. Gaz hug him scared out of her mind. Dib was thinking how to get out fast. and Gir was still on Dibs head with his face hidden scared to death)

* * *

**du du du DUUUUUUUU! why do I stop it there you ask well here's your answer (opens mouth to speak but closes back) I really don't know opps**

**BYEEEEEEEEES O O DONT LEAVE YET! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! ahem... CHARLEY! THEY TOOK MY THUMB! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	15. close call

**I guess you really don't want to hear me talk so READ!**

**don't own IZ**

* * *

(Dib turned around to see Zim breathing heavily and his eyes shut tight while Gaz was hold onto his PAK legs) "Zim calm down or your gona turn"

(Zim open his eyes and look at Dib) "I CANT BE CALM WITH THESE HUMANS GONA KILL US! WOULD YOU BE CALM!"

"shhhhh shut up"

"NO I WILL NOT YOU FILTHY MEAT SACK OF A HEAD!" (Zim was suddenly jerk down by the collar by Gaz)

"Zim if you dont be quite and try to at least stay calm I will send you to Miss Bitters house and then she sends you to the fiery pits of doom where you will suffer a horrible painful death twice" (she let go of his shirt. Zim was now more scared of Gaz then the police officers who was coming for them)

"GAZ YOU MADE IT WORSE!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO! RUN AROUND IN A BALLERINA OUTFIT AND SAY DONT WORRY YOU ARE SAFE WITH ME MY LITTLE SUGER PLUM!"

"Gaz I told you to never bring up the ballerina thing" (Dib said in a low tone embarrass)

"HAHAHA MARY IS A BARBIE! MARY IS A BARBIE!" (Gir said laughing)

(Zim was holding his antennas when he finale could not take it anymore) "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" (he was shaking holding his head breathing in and out trying to calm down. he pointed at Dib) "you! THINK OF SOMETHING NOW!"

(Gaz rolled her eyes)"pffff the almighty Zim can not think for once, o wate thats normial"

(Zim hiss at Gaz)

"okokokok maybe if we (Dib was cut off when he heard a growl. Dibs eyes went wide and he look at Zim. Zim was normal but looking up and wide eyed. Dib was confused so he followed his gaze and saw what was making Zim freak out. a big mountion lion was standing on the cliff looking at them)

(Dib look to the side of him where the officers were coming and back at the mountion lion)"really, why now"

(the mountion lion was looking for a way down and it found one but very close to where the officers were but it must have not know they where there because it eyes were set on Dib)

(Dib was watching the mountion lion and the officers lights getting closer)

(everyone was still even Gir for once. but then they all started hearing whispering but only caught some parts, this is what they heard. noise, there, Joe, ice cream. then they heard laughing. Zim, Gaz and Dib were confused besides Gir who was giggling. the mountion lion was not walking to them anymore but to the officers. it then ran to them. everyone heard 3 seconds later screams getting farther away now)

"I think we can finale get out of here" (Dib said looking were the officers once were) "Gir fly up and see where the way out of here is"

(Gir saluted him and flew up in the sky)

(Zim was looking at Dib twitching) "why did not say that before DIB!"

"the officers are gone so Gir will not be spotted when he looks"

(Zim calms down) "smart human"

(Gir landed in front of Dib in duty mode) "big headed boy, scary lady, masta, follow me"

(everyone followed Gir. Zim still was on his PAK legs cause his leg was killing him when he put pressure on it. It took maybe 2 hours to get out of the forest, one reason it took so long was because Gir found stick and started whacking a little lizard with it. everyone was now standing behind a house the was close to Dib's house. they would have gone to Zim's but his house was on the other side of the town and Zim and Gir was not in there disguises, so being very careful they snuck all the way to Dib's house and ran inside once they were at the door. Zim got off his legs and grimace in pain)

(Dib sigh) "thank goodness we are safe"

"for now" (everyone look at Gaz) "he's still here" (she pointed at Zim who narrowed his eyes at her and limp to the couch)

"Gaz don't say anything to set Zim off got" (Dib whisper to her)

"whatever" (she went and sat down on the other end of the couch)

(Dib sigh and sat beside Zim, and Gir sat on Zim's lap watching the blank T.V.)

"Dib human what is on the T.V. (Zim ask)

"I think a Bigfoot movie is on" (Dib grab the remote)

(everyone groaned besides Gir who was clapping with joy)

(Dib turned on the T.V. but it was in the middle of the news. the lady on it said AND NOW THERE'S ANOTHER MONSTER TO WATCH OUT FOR!)

(everyone look at each other confused)

* * *

**oooooooo like YES! NO! MAYBE! TOCOS! tacos? IM TURNING INTO GIR YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I can sound just like him and im as crazy as him but not as bad when im in school I scream CHICKEN HEHEHE IM GONA EAT YOU! in his voice and people look at me like wtf? but they know im crazy and full of energy but still wonder. yaaaaaa its fun being the odd crazy one im random a lot WATE WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS YOU HUMAN! (looks around) ANYWAY check out my new story its called the odd time its a Invader Zim and Adventure Time crossover but 1 thing is I know I wont be having time to update my stories cause of the horrible place called SCHOOL or as known in Invader Zim SKOOL! **


	16. the news again?

**been a while since I update this hu? WELL WATE NO MORE! READ! ENJOY! AND MAKES ME A PIE!**

**Zim: you don't own Invader Zim bla bla bla**

**Me: hey I was suppose to...**

**Zim: SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE HUMAN!**

* * *

Dib, Gaz, Zim, and Gir stared at the T.V as the lady spoke

"hello people, Im Miranda Hermala if you remember the video we showed you about the monster? well we have a shocking video of maybe another one! this video we are about to play was given to us by 3 police officers who were looking in the woods 2 hours ago and they saw..O just watch" a video comes up with a shaking camera and 3 lights coming from flashlights and we hear talking "you guys I hear some noises over there" 1 said "o Joe you don't hear nothing, I think you had to much Ice cream" all 3 started laughing "what dose that have to do about my hearing?" the officer who had the camera stop and zoomed in the camera, he whisper "you guys look, but don't shine the lights so we wont scare it" the camera was recording two big red eyes glowing a little in the moon light "get ready to..." he was cut of by a noise beside them. all 3 turn and saw a mountain lion running at them, they all scream and ran. the video ends and goes into the corner of the screen and shows Miranda standing there "we don't know if it another monster but this is why we think its another one" another screen comes beside the other one and on it shows the monster they showed last time on the news, it was paused where it was looking at the camera and you could see its body, the other one beside it had red eyes but you could not see nothing else cause it was pitch black "see look at this one with the redish ruby like eyes, now look at the one with the black eyes, also the red one has a light pinkish color in the middle and the black has a light blackish color to it, they look the same! we can not tell about the body though so we did not get a good look at the red eye one BUT! we have one thing to say, dont let your kids be alone outside for a few seconds because this is what we found today" a pitcher of the boy that was dead hanging in a tree with one arm missing and half of his face tore off with blood everywhere and clothes rip to peaces. the pitcher disappear "be safe out there people" the news went off

Zim and Dib look at each other

"Zim we need to fix this now" Dib said

Gaz cross her arms "you keep saying that but dont do it"

Zim thought for a moment then rememberd "o ya! I think I may have some off the stuff we need to make a cure"

"really you just rememberd?" Gaz question

"I was remembering!"

Gaz raised her hands up "ok!"

"well me and Gaz better go get the stuff and hope that we dont need to go find some someplace else" Dib said

"wate why did you say Gaz beast and you but not the mighty Zim and Gir!"

" really you want to go out in public when you dont have your wig and..."

"OK!" Zim yelled cutting off Dib, Zim sigh "if you and Gaz beast leave im stuck with Gir"

"Gir" Dib said and Gir look at him "please im begging what ever you do dont make Zim angry ok"

he was looking at Dib with a blank expression

Dib sigh "and I will give you a cookie if you do what I say"

"COOKIE! YUM YUM YUM!" Gir yelled running around then bump into Zim who fell to the floor face first

Zim stood back up and was angry "GIR! YOU STUPID..." Zim stop and counted to 10 cause he herd that it helps calm you down, Zim look at Dib no longer angry but tired "I think Im going to lie down for a while" he put a hand on his forehead and walk to the couch and layed down

Dib and Gaz look at each other then walk out of the house and they were walking to Zims house now

"hey Dib"

"ya Gaz?"

"how did those officers get that video on the news so quickly?"

"I dont know"

"I think I do"

"what?"

"I think they were all jackup on Mountain Dew"

Dib rolled his eyes

* * *

**YAY ITS DONE! (looks at you and sees your sad face) no not the STORY! (you smile) the chapter is done (you look sad again) BUT I WILL MAKE ANOTHER ONE STOP MAKING HAPPY THEN SADDY FACEIES AGUHHHHHHHHH! (stops and looks at you and you have a blank expression) hiiiii (slowly walks away)**


End file.
